lo que oculto detrás de la mascara
by Artemisa275
Summary: hace tiempo que a mis amigos le he ocultado secretos demasiados... pero creo que ya es la hora de revelarlos
1. Chapter 1

Un día en monte justicia

-Artemis ¿me puedes ayudar a preparar algo?-me pregunto Megan desde la cocina.

-claro ¿en qué te ayudo?-le dije levantándome del sofá

-ayúdame a preparar una nueva receta-

-¿de qué trata?-le pregunte apoyándome en el mesón de la cocina

-trata sobre…-Megan me explico el procedimiento, empezamos a preparar y la terminamos después de un largo rato y nosotras con la ropa manchada con harina y otros ingredientes.

-perfecto terminamos-dijo Megan muy entusiasmada y abriendo el horno

-ojala nos quede bien-dije mirando atentamente la puerta del horno y lentamente Megan abrió la puerta.

-¡si nos quedo bien!-grito Megan muy emocionada dejando la torta encima del mesón a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa mientras ella estaba saltando de la emoción.

-¿Qué….?-escuche decir a Wally.

-¡Wally!-dijo Megan emocionada dejando de saltar y levitando hacia Wally-Artemis me ayudo a cocinar y nos quedo muy bien-dijo señalando la torta que estaba encima del mesón.

-¿Artemis cocina?-escuche decir a Wally cuando yo estaba saliendo de la cocina.

Más tarde yo estaba entrenando con Black Canary

-¡vamos Artemis concéntrate!-me grito Black Canary mientras me amenazaba con pegarme puños y patadas los cuales esquive y me defendí lanzándole varias flechas.

-bien termino tu entrenamiento de hoy, mañana seguiremos- me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza, salí de la sala de entrenamiento, me duche y me fui a mi casa.

-hija-dijo mama cuando me vio entrar-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el equipo?-

-bien mama y ¿a ti?-le pregunte yo esta vez

-bien querida-me contesto con una amplia sonrisa

-me cambiare y estaré en la sala por si me necesitas-dije caminado hacia mi habitación.

Ya estando en la sala saque mi equipo para hacer mis flechas, encendí el televisor y empecé. Cuando por fin estaba terminando

-¡ARTEMIS!-escuche un grito de Megan en mi cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?-le comunique a Megan telepáticamente

-ven rápido a la cueva que te necesitamos ¡ahhh!-escuche gritar a Megan, me levante de golpe, rápidamente me cambien y me tele transporte a la cueva. Cuando llegue el panorama era aterrador, toda la cueva estaba destruida

-Artemis- escuche a Megan de nuevo en mi cabeza

-¿en qué lugar de la cueva están?-le pregunte corriendo por todo el lugar

-yo estoy con Zatanna en la cocina, ella esta inconsciente pero tampoco he logrado contactar a los chicos telepáticamente-me respondió Megan

-voy camino a la cocina, te ayudo con Zatanna y buscamos a los chicos-le dije telepáticamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina pase por la sala de entrenamiento y me choque con algo pero no vi con que, me levante y empecé a tocar lo que parecía ser una celda invisible.

-creo que será mejor que te alejes de tus amigos-me dijo Cheshire.

-¡que les has hecho!-le pregunte tomando una flecha de mi carcaj

-solamente Klarion me hizo un gran favor de crear una celda invisible para encerrar a tus amigos-me respondió de manera muy burlona y caminando alrededor mio.

-¿Qué rayos quieres de ellos?-dije apuntándole

-no que quiero de ellos no ¿Qué quiero de ti? Es la pregunta correcta-me respondió mientras Klarion llegaba y hacia visible la celda, los chicos estaban gravemente heridos.

-Megan encontré a los chicos están en la sala de entrenamiento-le comunique a Megan telepáticamente.

-gracias Artemis, Zatanna ya esta consiente y vamos en camino-me respondió

-con que tú eres la hermanita menor de Jade-me dijo Klarion mirándome de una manera más que descarada.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-pregunte de manera desafiante a Cheshire y Klarion

-tu hermana quiere matarte pero en cuanto a mi- dijo Klarion lanzándome una bola de magia la cual no pude esquivar que me hizo soltar mi arco y flechas involuntariamente y dejándome sin movimiento alguno. Rápidamente mi hermana me ato las muñecas y los pies.

-tranquila preciosa estarás a salvo conmigo-dijo el acercándose a mí para darme un beso.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-


	2. Chapter 2

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-escuche gritar a Wally.

- ¿chico estas celoso? -Klarion soltándome y caminando a la celda donde estaba Wally y los chicos.

-¿Qué es lo quieren de ella?-

-queremos que mi hermanita se una a nosotros, pero como no quiere por la buenas pues entonces tocara por las malas-dijo Cheshire.

-¿hermana? ¿Artemis de que está hablando?-me pregunto Wally esta vez, cerré los ojos pensando en lo que debía responder, sentí que por mis mejillas lentamente se deslizaban una lagrimas.

-¡déjenlos en paz!-escuche gritar a Megan, rápidamente abrí los ojos y mire como Zatanna la celda y Megan me desataba los muñecas y los pies.

-Artemis ya puedes moverte-me dijo Megan.

-Megan, Klarion me lanzo un hechizo que me dejo sin movimiento alguno-le dije, pero segundos después de que dijera esto Zatanna me lanzo un hechizo que hizo que recuperara el movimiento, enseguida tome mi arco y una flecha de mi carcaj y apuntándole a Klarion, pero lamentablemente la esquivo. Minutos después de una pelea bastante larga nosotros rodeamos a Klarion y Cheshire.

-preciosa creo que nos veremos en otra oportunidad-dijo Klarion refiriéndose a mí y guiñándome el ojo y desapareciendo entre una tinieblas.

Más tarde después de hablar con Batman todos se fueron a sus casas o a sus habitaciones a excepción de Wally.

-Artemis-me llamo Wally cuando estaba a punto de irme a casa.

-¿Qué pasa Wally?-le dije sin voltearlo a mirar

-necesito que me respondas algo-dijo, asentí con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

-¿Cheshire es tu hermana? y respóndeme con la verdad-me pregunto en un tono muy serio.

-Wally…creo que ya es muy tarde-le dije corriendo hacia los tubos z.

-¡Artemis!-escuche gritar a Wally, pero yo alcance a tele transportarme a Ciudad Gótica.

Al día siguiente

-Artemis-me llamo Kaldur, cuando yo estaba practicando mi puntería en la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte mirándolo y dejando de practicar

-tú sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿verdad?-pregunto, me imagine que Wally le dijo lo que él me había preguntado la noche anterior.

-por supuesto que sí-

Más tarde todos estábamos en la sala.

-Artemis ¿no me vas a responder mi pregunta?-me dijo Wally enfrente de todos

-¿Qué pregunta?-me pregunto Megan algo desconcertada

-amigos…- les dije dándoles la espalda

-¡tu eres una traidora!-me grito Roy

-¡no soy ninguna traidora!... lastimosamente mi padre es…-les dije con la voz quebrantada y voleándome a verlos.

-mi madre era la Tigresa, mi padre es Sportmaster y mi hermana… es Cheshire-les dije cabizbaja y al borde del llanto.

-Artemis-escuche a Zatanna.

-¡se los dije ella es una traidora!-grito Roy.

-¡ya basta Roy!-escuche gritar a Kaldur-su padre y su hermana puede que sean ladrones pero ella no lo es ella nunca no ha traicionado-

Yo salí corriendo de la sala llorando

-¡Artemis!-escuche gritar a Wally el cual con su súper velocidad me alcanzo y me tomo de la mano -¿Artemis?-me dijo mientras yo soltaba mi mano de la suya y escapaba de él corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia un lugar "secreto" de la cueva.

Minutos después

-todo el equipo al centro de misiones-comunico Kaldur telepáticamente, lentamente me levante y camine con desgano al centro de misiones.

-su misión es averiguar que está tramando Sportmaster y Cheshire y que tienen que ver con Klarion-concluyo Batman mostrándonos fotos de las apariciones de Sportmaster y Cheshire.

-pero es algo muy fácil-aseguro Superboy

-no ustedes deberán asegurar las diferentes zonas en donde se encuentran ellos tres, ya que se encuentran en ubicaciones diferentes-dijo Batman dejándonos ver un mapa con las ubicaciones de mi padre, mi hermana y Klarion

-perfecto, flecha roja y Rocket van conmigo a buscar a Sportmaster, Zatanna, Superboy y Megan van a buscar a Cheshire y Robín, Chico Flash y Artemis van a buscar a Klarion ¿entendido?-concluyo Kaldur.

Megan, Zatanna y Conner se fueron en la bionave, Kaldur, Rocket y Roy se fueron por medio del agua y en cuanto a Robín, Wally y yo nos fuimos en nuestras correspondientes motos.

-¿crees que Artemis está bien?-escuche a Wally preguntarle a Robín.

-creo que deberías preguntarle a ella-dijo Robín

-creo que ya llegamos-les dije para que dejaran de hablar de mí y señalándoles un edificio abandonado

-perfecto estas son las coordenadas exactas-dijo Robín apagando su moto y bajándose de ella.

Entramos sigilosamente al edificio y nos dividimos para encontrar a Klarion. Wally se fue por unas escaleras que daban a un sótano, Robín se fue por un pasillo y en cuanto a mi subí por unas escaleras algo deterioradas.

-¿han encontrado algo?-pregunto robín por el comunicador

-nada-conteste

-si veo algo-dijo Wally-estoy en el sótano-

-voy para allá- les comunique corriendo hacia en sótano. De camino para el sótano me encontré un medallón tirado en el suelo, lo recoja y seguí corriendo.

-bien que encontraste-le pregunto robín a Wally en cual había llegado de primeras

-miren-dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación de la cual salió una luz roja

-Artemis ¿Qué tienes en la mano?-me pregunto robín señalando mi mano izquierda

-ah, es un medallón que encontré tirado en el suelo-le dije entregándole en medallón a Robín, mientras Wally entraba ala habitación de donde emergía la luz roja.

-¡ahhh!-escuchamos gritar a Wally

-¡Wally!-gritamos a un unisonó Robín y yo

-vamos tenemos que ir por el- le dije a Robín

-Artemis yo voy primero, luego vas tú y toma el medallón-me dijo entregándomelo y corriendo hacia la habitación

-¡ahhh!-escuche esta vez a Robín

-¡Robín, Wally!-grite muy fuerte


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-ahora que hago me he quedado sola-me dije a mi misma apoyándome en una pared

-Artemis-escuche la voz de Wally-Artemis baja, estamos bien-la volví escuchar esta provenía de la habitación, tome mi arco fuertemente y también el medallón, camine hasta la puerta, cuando estaba cruzando la puerta empecé caer. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, pero sentí que paraba de caer abrí los ojos y me fije que el medallón estaba brillando y que alrededor mio se había creado una burbuja roja casi invisible. Cuando toque suelo "firme", estaba en una cueva y al final de esta de estas había una luz roja.

-Artemis acercarte-escuche las voces de Wally y robín, lentamente me acerque a la luz roja pero cuando llegue a esta los encontré a Klarion con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y a Wally y Robín en una celda inconscientes.

-¿Qué les has hecho Klarion?- le grite tomando una flecha y apuntándosela a el.

-vamos preciosa deberías relajarte un poco-me dijo creando una burbuja negra alrededor mio, lentamente dentro de esta me empecé a dormir.

* * *

Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos, intente moverme pero me era inútil, me mire y estaba encadenada a una pared, sin mi arco, sin mi carcaj, sin mi cinturón, sin nada. Mire alrededor mio y Wally y Robín ahora estaban encadenados e inconscientes

-Artemis preciosa ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Klarion saliendo de la oscuridad –no crees que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo-dijo acercándose a mí y quitándome las botas me acariciaba los pies, intente oponerme pero me era inútil, me quito la máscara y me soltó el cabello.

-¡suéltame!-le grite cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharme el pantalón

-vamos vas a disfrutarlo-dijo mirándome atrevidamente y acercándose para besarme.

-aléjate de…-no pude continuar ese descarado me estaba besando

-¡aléjate de ella!-escuche gritar a Wally, haciendo que Klarion se separara de mi

-vamos chico te dan celos de no tenerla en tus brazos-dijo Klarion, pero en cuestión de segundos Wally ya no estaba encadenado y estaba golpeando a Klarion casi hasta matarlo.

Minutos después Klarion estaba tirado en el piso y Robín ya estaba consciente, Wally me desencadeno y yo rápidamente me vestí, me coloque mis botas y me ate el cabello.

Cuando llegamos al monte justicia todos empezaron a hablar sobre sus experiencias en las misiones, yo al verlos me aparte de y salí del monte para estar en la playa.

Tenía mucho miedo cuando Klarion me beso pensé mientras me sentaba en la playa, me sentía usada, sucia, humillada, ese desgraciado me quería utilizar como un juguete.

-¿Artemis?-me interrumpió Wally sentándose al lado mio-perdóname por lo que paso…-lo hice callar colocándole mi dedo índice en su boca

-olvídalo si no paso nada, tranquilo-le dije apartando mi dedo de su boca-hagamos que esto nunca paso-

-está bien ¿pero te puedo?-Wally no continuo pues estaban llegando Robín y Zatanna a donde estábamos nosotros

-Artemis ¿puedo hablar contigo?-me pregunto Zatanna, yo asentí y me levante con ayuda de Zatanna y me fui con ella camino a su habitación

-¿Artemis que te paso en la misión?-dijo Zatanna mirándome muy seriamente-te he notado actuar de una manera muy extraña-hubo un silencio que se me hizo eterno

-me paso de todo-dije cabizbaja-Klarion… Klarion intento sobrepasarse conmigo-le dije casi en un susurro, al no tener alguna reacción positiva o negativa de Zatanna salí de su habitación camino hacia los tubos z para teletransportarme a mi casa. Estaba pasando por el frente de Robín cuando este se levanta de un golpe y enfurecido se dirige hacia mí.

-Artemis ¿Qué has hecho?-me grito Robín-eres una traidora-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-le dije confundida, el acerco su mano a mi nuca y extrajo algo

-me vienes a decir que no sabes de esto-me dijo colocándome enfrente mio un rastreador.

-eso no es mio-le dije en tono muy serio, en cuestión de segundos todos los miembros del equipo

-¡vamos se los dije ella es una traidora!-me grito Roy

-¡no soy una traidora! créanme yo no se dé quien es eso-le dije muy segura de mis palabras, rápidamente llegaron los principales miembro de la liga de la justicia, por petición de todo el equipo la liga me encerró en una prisión hasta que encentran pruebas a favor de mi inocencia.

Estaba acurrucada en una pared de la celda mirando el piso

¿Por qué tenía ese rastreador?, ¿Quién me lo había puesto?, ¿Por qué me lo pondría? y ¿para qué? Pensé, podría ser alguien que me odiara demasiado. Todos los chicos me detestaban, de verdad creían que yo era una traidora, que como yo era la hija de Sportmaster también pertenecía a las sombras y que los estaba ayudando a ellos.

-Artemis-escuche decir a Wally interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-vamos también vienes a decirme todas las acusaciones o problemas que cause en el equipo-le dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo

-por supuesto que no, yo sé lo que te paso con Klarion y creo que él fue el que te coloco el rastreador-me dijo, voltee a verlo con una cara de sorpresa pues las cosas que había dicho tenían sentido

-artemisa yo te creo y sé que tú no eres una traidora-esas palabras me dejaron fría pues Wally el ser que a veces detestaba y quisiera pegarle un puño en su cara cuando se lo merecía era el único que creía en mis palabras

-gracias… gracias Wally-le dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos

* * *

Chico flash pov

Ahora tenía que buscar evidencias para que los chicos liberaran a Artemis

-hola Wally, Megan va hacer una reunión esta noche-me dijo Robín con mucho entusiasmo

-creo que no puedo ir-le dije en tono serio-además Robín necesito de tu ayuda-

-¿para qué?-pregunto con mucho interés

-necesito que busques los videos de las cámaras que estaban en el edificio abandonado donde fuimos a buscar a Klarion-

-pero ese lugar no tenía cámaras-

-claro que si yo las vi-

-entendido pues yo empiezo, perdón empezamos a buscar-respondió Robín corriendo a su habitación, salí corriendo detrás de él, entre a su habitación estaba llena de computadores y demás cosas

-pues empecemos-le dije sentándome en uno de los tantos computadores.

* * *

bueno se que este fanfic es poco seguido pero he aquí el capitulo tres le doy gracia a **leila01 **por comentar mi historia **  
**

por favor dejen Reviews ya que me ayudan a mejorar en lo que fallo


	4. Chapter 4

les doy gracias a kailumi-uchiha, conni Artemisalove por comentar mi historia :D

* * *

Capitulo 4

Aun seguía en la prisión a Wally no me había dado ningunas pruebas

-¡Artemis!-escuche la voz de Wally, rápidamente me pare al frente de el

-¿encontraste algo?-le pregunte

-no nada aun, pero puedo ayudarte a escapar-dijo mostrándome las llaves de mi prisión

-Wally pero…-el me callo colocándome su dedo en mi boca

-sin peros, no me importa lo que haga con tal de demostrar tu inocencia- me dijo abriendo mi celda, en cuanto salí el me tomo de la mano y empezó a guiarme por un camino oscuro y bastante estrecho

Después de unos minutos nosotros ya no estábamos caminando sino gateando ya que el camino se había vuelto aun más estrecho, mis botas estaban llenas de lodo al igual que mi ropa, Wally me seguía guiando, en un momento el se detuvo y movió una roca la cual cubría una salida de la montaña.

-Wally muchas gracias-le dije abrazándolo

Wally Pov

Acaricie el cabello de Artemis y la abrace fuertemente

-Artemis no es por nada pero creo que ya tienes que irte de seguro la liga ya te está buscando-dije cabizbajo pues no quería que ella se fuera

-tienes mucha razón pero ¿Qué pasara con el equipo?-me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, esos hermosos y bellos ojos grises en los cuales ahora se veía tristeza y angustia.

Zatanna Pov

-Megan, Conner ¿han visto a Artemis?-les pregunte a los chicos los cuales estaban en la cocina

-debe estar en su celda ¿no?-me dijo Megan

-no ella no está ahí-le dije a Megan-fui a darle animo pero ella ya no estaba en su celda-

-entonces vamos a preguntarle a los demás si han visto a Artemis porque esto es grave-dijo Conner saliendo corriendo de la cocina seguido por Megan.

Artemis Pov

-yo le diré al quipo que tú decidiste retirarte y por eso la liga te dejo libre-

-pero ¿Qué pasara contigo?-le pregunte

-no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien o es que ¿soy tu novio ninja?-dijo, me reí ligeramente y mire a Wally atentamente el cual sonrió al verme y luego volvió a su expresión seria.

-Wally extrañare mucho tus chistes-le dije, el se acerco a mí, rápidamente me tomo de las mejillas y me beso, esto paso tan rápido que ni si quiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar solo de abrazarlo y profundizar el beso, el primer y último beso de él. Luego él se separo de mi, acaricio mi rostro y cabello.

-te extrañare mucho Artemis –me dijo sosteniéndome de la mano, lentamente solté su mano de la mía dándole la espalda camine como alma que lleva el diablo por toda la playa hasta llegar a la ciudad.

2 años después

Estábamos escondidos en unas rocas que estaban en la sala de misiones, yo ya había dejado de lado mis flechas y mis armas para defenderme al igual que el uniforme que usaba, ahora mi uniforme era completamente negro como una trusa con una máscara negra y además mi padre me había entrenado más que antes para ser igual o mejor que mi hermana en lo sigilosa que era.

-Artemis, Cheshire ¿están en posición?-pregunto mi padre por el comunicador

-si ya estoy en posición-conteste

-listo chicas a la señal atacamos-dijo papa-1, 2, 3 ataquen –salimos de nuestros escondites y empezamos a atacar a la liga, minutos después mi padre jaqueo la computadora, pero cuando nos íbamos a ir llego el equipo. Acualad, Rocket y Roy atacaban a mi padre, Megan, Superboy y robín atacaban a mi hermana mientras que Wally me perseguía a mí por toda la sal, salí de la sala para que el equipo no se diera cuenta de que era yo.

En un descuido mio Wally m tomo del brazo y me golpeo, esto hizo que callera fuertemente al piso y se me callera la máscara.

-¿Artemis?-escuche decir a Wally, tome mi mascara y rápidamente me levante quedando cara a cara con Wally, sin pensarlo tome su rostro y lo bese, me separe de él y salí corriendo. Mientras corría me coloque la máscara y me encontré con mi padre y mi hermana los cuales tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-no te demoraste querida hermanita-me dijo jade de forma burlona

-vámonos nosotros ya acabamos-dijo mi padre corriendo a los tubos Z, me quede mirando a todos los de la liga y a mis ex compañeros todos gravemente heridos

-vamos hermanita no tenemos tiempo-dijo jade entrando a los tubos Z, me dio tristeza verlos hay gravemente heridos, pero note que alguien venia así que corrí a los tubos Z.

Wally Pov

-Artemis B07-fue lo último que escuche cuando llegue a la sala

A la mañana siguiente

-Wally vas a ir a la academia-pregunto Megan

-claro-respondí y ella salió de mi habitación, me prepare para ir a la academia desde que la liga encerró a artemisa y yo la libere, Batman decidió darnos una beca en la Academia Gótica, su academia para que según el estuviéramos mas unidos como equipo.

Cuando llegamos a la academia todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros correspondientes

-hola Artemis es bueno verte otra vez después de tanto tiempo-escuché a lo lejos

Artemis Pov

- hola Artemis es bueno verte otra vez después de tanto tiempo-dijo Beth

-gracias Beth también es un gusto verte-le dije a Beth caminando al salón

-¿Qué hiciste en el tiempo que no estuviste en la academia?-

-lo que pasa es que nos tuvimos que mudar de la cuidad por un tiempo por lo que mi mama tuvo algunas complicaciones medicas-respondí

-¿Artemis?-escuche la voz de Megan detrás de mi-¿artemisa eres tú?-pregunto voltee a mirar y me encontré con la cara de sorprendida, me quede helada al verla

-¡Artemis!-grito y se abalanzo a abrazarme

-¿Megan?-dije sorprendida

-no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado-dijo soltándome, me detalle que Robín, Kaldur, Roy y Conner se habían acercado

-Artemis-escuche decir a Roy-tienes que volver a la cárcel-mi cara se opaco y rápidamente me aparte de ellos y corrí al salón.

Corrí por los pasillos por donde se encontraban estudiantes en pequeños grupos hablando sobre sus vacaciones, encontré el salón donde tenía clase y entre, me ubique rápidamente en un puesto alejado de los estudiantes y al lado de la ventana, minutos después llego el profesor y comenzó la clase, miraba por la ventana como los estudiantes de otras clases, salían felizmente al descanso, yo hasta ahora entraba ya que yo estaba en la clase de los mejores estudiantes que tenían un promedio alto, me imagine allí afuera sentada bajo un árbol observando a los demás estudiantes los cuales hablaban de diferentes temas.

-señorita Artemis ¿Cuál es la respuesta?-escuche decir al profesor el cual me saco de mis pensamientos-señorita la respuesta ¿Cuáles son los tipos de ARN?-me repitió el profesor

-ARN mensajero, traductor y ribosoma-respondí

-muy bien señorita tuvo suerte esta vez-me dijo el profesor continuando con su clase

En el descanso

-¿Artemis estas bien? Te he notado muy distraída desde que te encontraste con esa chica esta mañana-me dijo Beth caminando por el parque

-tranquila Beth estoy bien-le dije mirando a los mas estudiantes

-segura parece que estas evitando a alguien-me dijo, me detuve un momento mi mirada en una chica de cabellos rubio corto, de estatura baja-media, la cual acompañaba a Wall, una punzada de rabia me hizo caminar rápidamente hacia aquella desagradable chica.

-¡Artemis!-dijo Wally sorprendido al verme y al momento llego Beth

-hola Wally ¿me puedes presentar a tu amiguita?-dije mirando a la chica que estaba al lado del con desprecio

-ella es-

-mi nombre es Shannon-dijo interrumpiendo a Wally-yo soy la novia de Wally-esa última palabra de mejo helada hasta el alma, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, mire a Wally estaba completamente sorprendido y luego mire a Shannon con rabia

-ahhh interesante-le dije evitando que mi voz sonara algo quebrantada-mi nombre es Artemis Crock, pero creo que eso no te importa, bueno entonces los dejamos-dije tirando de la mano de Beth

Wally Pov

-¡oye que te pasa!-le grite a Shannon –apenas nos conocemos y dices que eres mi novia-

-pero Wally yo pensé que tu-

-¡yo que!-

-¡pero Wally eso chica que es de ti! NADA-grito Shannon

-NADA ¡ella es mejor persona que tú!-le dije y salí corriendo por donde se había ido Artemis.

Yo me había dado cuenta que desde que esa chica desagradable le dijo esa gran mentira ella evito llorar enfrente mio por que de seguro yo le había roto el corazón

Artemis Pov

-Artemis tú no estás bien-me dijo beth en cuanto nos detuvimos en el corredor –dime lo que te pasa-insistió, tenía miedo de decirle así que la abrace y empecé a llorar.

-amiga no llores-me dijo abrazándome fuertemente

-¿Artemis?-escuche la voz de Wally, rápidamente me separe de Beth y salí corriendo por el corredor, sin rumbo adonde ir, lo único que me importaba era alejarme de Wally.

* * *

como siempre dejen comentarios y sugerencias ya que son muy buenas para mi :D


	5. Chapter 5

bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5 mis disculpas por demorarme tanto en subirlo

gracias a connie: por comentar mi historia y creo que aquí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta  
y gracias a todos los demás que comentaron mi historia espero que les guste este capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 5

Seguía corriendo por los corredores del colegio, hasta que llegue al patio donde se encontraban muchos estudiantes, divise un árbol apartado de los demás estudiantes, me senté y me apoye en el tronco de este; apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas y comencé a llorar de nuevo

-¿Artemis?- escuche decir alguien-¿eres tú?-reconocí lo voz, era la vos de Zatanna rápidamente me limpie las lagrimas separe mi cara de mis rodilla e hice una sonrisa fingida.

-Ho, hola Zatanna-le dije evitando que me temblara la voz

-Artemis tú no estás bien ¿Qué te paso?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-nada importante-le dije evitando mirarla

-vamos no tengo que se maga para saber lo que te pasa-aseguro-tienes que ver con Wally ¿verdad?-

-me conoces muy bien-le dije sonriendo con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos

-vamos que te hizo ese tipo-

-técnicamente la culpa es mía al ilusionarme con él-le dije evitando que llorar

-Artemis, lo siento-me dijo abrazándome

-Artemis- escuche a Wally-tengo que decirte algo-

-¡déjala en paz Wally!-grito Zatanna levantándose de golpe

-déjalo Zatanna, quiero saber qué tontería va a decir – le dije levantándome y ella se retiro con desconfianza.

-Artemis lo que te dijo esa chica es mentira y…-

-si claro-lo interrumpí-y yo nací ayer verdad-

-Shannon es una chica que conocí el año pasado, ella me ha estado persiguiendo desde que entre, es un fastidio-dijo

-no te creo-le dije casi en un susurro

-créeme yo te-

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-le grite llorando de dolor-¡jugaste conmigo! Y…-Wally me tomo del brazo fuertemente-suéltame me lastimas-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el me estaba besando

Después de clases

-hija ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-me pregunto mama desde la cocina

-bien mama-le respondí

-mira te llego esto-me dijo saliendo de la cocina y entregándome un sobre, lo tome verificando que estuviera cerrado

-gracias mama-le dije abrazándola, me separe de ella y me fui a mi habitación

Deje mi maleta en una esquina de mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, tome el sobre que me había dado mi mama, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir el sobre

-Artemis tenemos que irnos-dijo mi papa ya con la máscara de Sportmaster

-está bien-le dije cabizbaja dejando la carta encima de una mesita, me levante y camine al baño con desgano a cambiarme de ropa

-¡Artemis de prisa tenemos afán!-me grito mi padre, desde que yo había escapado de la liga me toco unirme a él.

**Flash back **

Llegue a casa completamente cansada pues desde que había salido de la cueva había caminado mucho hasta llegar a casa. Entre a casa deseando que mi madre no estuviera porque me pediría muchas explicaciones.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un panorama aterrador mi madre estaba atada a una silla con cinta en la boca, mi hermana la estaba amenazando a mi madre con una cuchilla y mi padre me estaba mirado, mire la escena y las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos

-Artemis que sorpresa-dijo mi padre con sarcasmo-imagínate que vine a visitar a tu madre-sentí como las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos rápidamente y como la rabia se estaba apoderando de mí.

-¡QUE QUIERES DE ELLA! ¡SUELTALA!-le grite con todas mis fuerzas

-yo no quiero nada de ella yo quiero que tú te unas a mi Artemis o si no ella pagara las consecuencias- me dijo señalando a mi madre la cual se veía algo preocupada y triste a la vez, caí de golpe al suelo pues lo que había dicho mi padre me ponía a pensar

-¿pero porque tienes que hacerle algo a mi madre?-le pregunte a mi padre mirándolo a los ojos

-vamos hermanita mi padre y yo no le estamos haciendo nada a mama-dijo mi hermana

-entonces porque… ¡PORQUE LASTIMAN A MAMA! ¡PORQUE JADE TU ERES SU HIJA TAMBIEN POR QUE LO HACES!-le grite levantándome de golpe y corriendo hacia ella para pegarle, pero cuando estaba a punto de pegarle mi padre me detuvo cogiéndome fuertemenete de los brazos

-¡SUELTAME!-grite intentando soltarme pero no era posible mi padre era más fuerte que yo

-vamos hijita solo únete a mí y dejo libre a tu madre y a ti pero si me traicionas te prometo que le hare algo de lo cual te arrepentirás-me susurro mi padre en el oído, me quede tensa ante aquella palabras pero tenía que decidirme rápido o mi madre sufriría las consecuencias

-papa… yo…acepto-dije casi en un susurro

-perdón repite es que no escuche bien-dijo mi padre soltándome

-he dicho ¡QUE YO ME UNO A TI CON TAL DE QUE MI MADRE ESTE ASALVO!¡¿AHORA SI ME ESCUCHASTES?!-le grite con todo el odio se le podía tener a una persona, en pocos peguntas mi hermana ya había liberado a mi madre y le había quitado la cinta a mi madre, corrí a abrazar a mi mama

-Artemis por qué haces esto-me dijo mi mama evitando llorar

-mama lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo para salvar tu vida-le dije dándole un beso en la frente y evitando que mis lagrimas salieran de mis ojos

**Fin de flash back **

Legamos al lugar donde siempre nos encontrábamos con los demás de la liga de las sombras

-Sportmaster, Cheshire tienen un trabajo que hacer-dijo Klarion entregándole una hija a mi padre

-y ¿ella que va hacer?-pregunto mi hermana

-a ella le tengo un trabajo especial-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Más tarde mi padre y mi hermana ya se habían ido a su misión mientras que yo me quede con Klarion, el cual no había dicho nada sobre la misión "especial" que me tenía

-bueno y ¿Cuál es la misión "especial"?-le dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos cuando dije especial

-tú y yo tenemos que ir al monte justica a hacerle una visita a tus ex compañeros especialmente al chico corredor-me dijo Klarion, quede helada al escuchar el chico corredor el se refería a Wally

Este tipo planeaba hacerle algo pensé, me tomo de la mano y nos teletransportarnos a la cueva. Cuando llegamos la cueva estaba sola, no había señal de algún miembro del equipo, ni siquiera había señal de lobo o la esfera de Conner

-parece que no hay nadie en casa-dijo Klarion volteándome a mirar-¿Qué te parece si husmeamos un poco?-me quede calla y mire alrededor mio para mirar si se vea algo.

-vamos preciosa ¿por qué no hablas?-me dijo tomándome de las mano, me solté bruscamente y le di la espalda

-¿Qué quieres de Wally?-le pregunte

-con que ese es su nombre, pues yo no quiero nada de ese tal Wally, yo te quiero a ti-me dijo tomándome fuertemente de la cintura y colocando su mentón en mi hombro

-¡suéltame! ¡Yo no soy tu juguete!-le dije intentando quitar sus manos de mi cintura pero mi esfuerzos eran en vano

-vamos no te pongas rígida preciosa-me dijo acercando su boca a mi cuello, pero gracias al cielo alguien llego a la cueva por medio de los tubos Z, Klarion se separo de mi rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque

En cuanto se desvaneció la luz estaba el equipo llegando de una misión, Klarion al verlos susurro algo que nos hizo invisibles a él y a mí.

-bien hecho los resultados están mejorando-escuche decir a Batman el cual se veía en una pantalla

-gracias pero esto es trabajo en equipo-dijo Kaldur

-chicos creo que pueden descansar-dijo Batman y luego desapareció de la pantalla

-bueno ya tengo un recuerdo-dijo Wally sacando una daga de la nada y caminando hacia donde guardaba sus recuerdos

-Wally espérame-le dijo robín corriendo hacia donde iba Wally

-preciosa síguelos-me dijo Klarion, los seguí por el hecho de que quería saber que era lo que necesitaba decirla robin a Wally no porque Klarion me lo pidiera. Los seguí pues aun seguía siendo invisible

-robín ¿tienes que decirme algo?- Le dijo Wally a robín

-Wally… ¿tú sigues enamorado de Artemis?-le pregunto, note que Wally se tenso al instante

-pues…pues si-contesto con voz segura, ahora yo me había quedado tensada ante su respuesta

-pero ¿por qué? Si ella ya se fue y no se sabe donde esta-le pregunto robín

-ella si se fue pero no de mi corazón, Dick puede que esto suene ridículo pero yo no estoy enamorado de Artemis, yo la amo con todo mi corazón a si ella no esté aquí-unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro y mi corazón brinco de alegría, anhelaba abrazarlo en ese momento y decirlo cuanto lo quería pero yo no podía.

-vamos Artemis deberías decirle lo que sientes-escuche decir a Klarion, me sobresalte y le di un codazo-Artemis te vas a poner como una gatita rabiosa-dijo Klarion en tono de burla-vámonos Artemis a quien buscaba está muy protegido-me dijo Klarion en el oído, mire a los chicos como se hallaban tan tranquilos sin preocupación alguna suspire y luego me voltee a mirar a Klarion

-está bien vámonos-le dije, Klarion me miro sorprendido y luego creó un agujero negro en el cual entramos

* * *

bueno aqui se acabo el capitulo 5 espero sus comentarios y también sugerencias

att:artemisa275


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Wally Pov

Después de que hable con robín me fui a mi casa.

-hola Wally ¿Cómo te fue?-me pregunto mi mama

-bien y ¿a ti?-le dije tomando un trozo de ponqué

-bien querido ah…hijo te llego esto-me dijo entregándome un sobre blanco

-gracias mama- le dije tomando el sobre y caminando hacia mi habitación

En mi habitación prendí el televisor y me senté en la cama y abrí en sobre que me había entregado mi mama, dentro de este había una hoja donde decía:

_Wally lamento todo lo que paso en la escuela, se que para ti es muy repentino volverme a ver después de tanto tiempo. Sé que te estarás preguntando él porque me convertí en una villana, pero por el momento tendrás que seguir con esa pregunta._

_Fue bueno volver a verte otra vez y también a los demás, te deseo suerte en las misiones y también en la escuela:_

_Por último quisiera decirte cuanto te quiero y cuanto te he extrañado._

_Adiós_

_Te amo_

_Att: Artemis_

Quede sorprendido ante lo que decía la carta de Artemis pues resolvía algunas de mis dudas y me demostraba que ella a una me quería.

* * *

Gracias a todos por los que comentarios, se que este capitulo es cortisimo y el problema es que tengo muy poca inspiración.

bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios sean buenos, malos o recomendaciones


End file.
